Carietta Furacão
by Knight Beast X
Summary: Siga em frente. Olhe para o lado. Se liga do transtorno do elevador quebrado. Vem ler com uma história que envolve Nintendo Switch vendendo no shopping ae! Onde dois gordinhos briguentos ficam presos bom tempo ae! Nessa fic que faz parodia sem careta ou cavaco!


Shopping de South Park, o melhor lugar de comprar os últimos lançamentos tecnológicos da pequena cidade. Liane está levando seu único filho para comprar um Nintendo Switch. A mãe solteira, além de ter uma reputação de alguém bem promíscua tem a reputação de raramente dizer não para o filho. Claro que nessa situação é bem peculiar: o videogame não está sendo comprado pelo Eric ter pedido, mas sim por iniciativa da própria mãe. Motivo: seu filho não está bem depois de terminar seu namoro com Heidi.

Claro que a vida social e atitudes está normais para Eric Cartman. Suas palavras ofensivas para quem seja o alvo delas. Sua manipulação está em pleno uso. Consegue ser dos meninos mais problemáticos da pequena cidade. E a interação com Stan, Kyle, Butters e Kenny permanece a mesma. Porém é em casa que as coisas estão diferentes. Para alguém que convivesse na casa dos Cartmans notaria que a criança está dando nenhum trabalho.

Por últimos meses Cartman não pediu nada novo. Não estava pedindo com arrogância nenhuma vez alguma comida, apesar que o apetite não diminuiu nenhum pouco. Não implicou nenhuma vez com a gata da família. Não xingou sua mãe de nenhum nome ou alterou a voz para ela. E quando Liane pedia para o filho fazer alguma coisa, às vezes fazia (diferente do nunca fazer nada).Tudo isso seria o sonho de uma mãe comum, mas para Liane isso é um tormento, afinal seu filho é o único vínculo de um amor verdadeiro que tem de verdade e mimá-lo é ao mesmo tempo ter atenção do seu próprio filho só pra ela.

\- Finalmente vou ter meu próprio Switch - disse Cartman muito animado deixando Liane muito satisfeita que fazia um tempo não via essa alegria do filho.

\- Pode ir na frente eu sou compra um café. Já pode escolher seu videogame e seus jogos, coração.

\- Sim mãe - disse Cartman animado correndo para o elevador.

Quando abre a porta Cartman ver os góticos dentro do elevador, ou melhor, só um deles, a única garota do grupo: Henrietta Biggle. O garoto assim outras crianças de South Park nunca foi de socializar com góticos. Nem mesmo ele que tem facilidade de conversar qualquer pessoa tem contatos próximos com um deles. Talvez o único conhecido que teve um contato mais profundo com eles foi Stan, afinal seu amigo foi um gótico por um tempo. A única oportunidade que teve de interação com um dos góticos foi com Michael, que é o gótico mais velho. Das raras vezes que teve contato com grupo pareceu que estava falando com uma pessoa só de tanto parecidos que são. Eric fica com dúvida se o líder do grupo é o mais velho ou a garota gótica. Uma coisa tem certeza: mesmo sendo uma gordinha, ela com certeza é mais bonita que a líder de torcida Lisa Burger.

Contudo mesmo assim entra no elevador como se não notasse a garota gótica no elevador, afinal nunca se preocupou com os góticos (exceto quando queria eles como aliados na brincadeira da "The Stick of Truth") e não vai ser agora que vai dá atenção em um deles.

Por uma coincidência do destino a mãe de Henrietta está levando a filha para comprar um videogame só para ela como Liane está fazendo com seu filho. Motivo é quase o mesmo em relação a outra mãe: mimar a filha e ver se pelo menos coloca um sorriso nos lábios da filha. Mesmo com toda ignorância da gótica a senhora Biggle acha curioso uma coisa: que seus filhos quase tem o gosto relacionado com sexo oposto. Enquanto sua filha se interessa por materiais góticos, videogame e livros de terror, seu filho mais novo se interessa em desenhos animados mais infantis, bichos de pelúcias e coisas mãe e filha vieram no subsolo, Henrietta já estava no elevador. A senhora Biggle não estava já que sua filha fez questão de sair na frente.

Assim como Cartman não deu atenção para o garoto, afinal é apenas um conformista, segundo a garota. Um conformista diferente, afinal as ações de Cartman são vista por todos habitantes da cidade independente se alguém é gótico ou não. Tem até duas ações que o mundo todo viu que o gordinho é capaz de fazer: uma quando manipulou as três religiões monoteístas com os eventos da vaca ruiva e uma coisa que a gótica tem muita inveja: fez o Deus das Trevas, Cthulhu, ser seu servo pessoal.

Então os dois não se importaram um com outro e estavam seguindo para o terceiro andar para comprar seus respectivos videogames. De repente o elevador para entre o segundo e terceiro andar.

\- Mas que porcaria é essa? - comentou Henrietta olhando para o visor de andares do elevador que se apagou de repente.

\- Puta que pariu, só faltava essa do elevador dá problema - disse Cartman indo para o interfone do elevador.

\- Eu não te perguntei nada.

Cartman ignora Henrietta e aberta o interruptor.

\- Alô. Alô. Alô - Cartman tenta resposta - estou preso com uma vadia de preto - disse apertando o botão de forma frenética já impaciente.

\- Quem está chamando de vadia, seu arrombado? - xinga o Cartman, mas o mesmo não dá bola - estou falando com você, seu puto - a gótica chuta a canela do garoto.

\- Aí - Cartman fica pulando com uma perna só, enquanto está alisando a outra perna que foi chutada - quem você pensa que sua maluca?

\- Você não prestou atenção em mim, seu conformista de merda.

\- Primeiro de tudo não é meus planos de está preso com uma vampira ema…

\- Gótica. Eu sou gótica. Não sou vampira ou ema. Parece que nenhum conformistas sabe a diferença.

\- E qual é? Todos se vestem de preto, quase não sorri, estão sempre andando em grupos e ficam com esse lance de cultuação de tudo que vem relacionado com trevas. Até o filho do capeta é menos gay do que isso - aí o Cartman pensa o pouco lembrando da criança do inferno que fez amizade com Stan e Kyle, depois de mandar uma criança 'francesa' para os ares - pensando bem, não - disse pegando o celular - puta que pariu sem sinal nessa merda.

\- Só podia ser um conformista pra ter essa opinião.

\- Parece que só sabe falar "conformista", vocês de preto não sabe falar outra coisa não?

\- Então seu arremedo de gente. Sua existência patética nada mais que um grão de poeira da sola do meu sapato. Que suas entranhas putrefa até os últimos segundos de sua patética vida.

\- Uau - Cartman fica surpreso com os insultos que recebeu. O normal que uma criança de South Park utilize diversos palavrões para ofender alguém. É a primeira vez que escuta uma ofensa intimidadora sem usos de palavrões. Mais curioso que as expressões faciais de Henrietta demonstra um vazio de emoções mesmo com a voz com sinais claros de irritação - já foi um começo - tenta não se abalar.

\- Pela sua cara parece que se intimidou.

\- Não importa agora - senta encostado na parede do elevador - agora só nos resta esperar. Ao menos se você tem celular com sinal.

\- Eu não trouxe o meu.

\- Ótimo. Então o resto é esperar.

\- Até parece que minha mãe vai me deixar trancada sozinha com você - cruza os braços.

\- Se sua mãe for igual que a minha com certeza vai para a administração do shopping.

\- Se sabe disso, por que está sentado no chão feito mendigo?

\- Porque sei quem está na administração neste exato momento já trabalhou como atendente de serviço de televisão a cabo.

Ao mesmo tempo que o casal de crianças estão presos no elevador. As suas mães foram correndo para administração desesperadas para tirar seus respectivos filhos da prisão temporária. O funcionário da segurança com a eficiência de um servidor público brasileiro trata com a velocidade de alguém que só empurra com a barriga. Mesmo os gritos desesperados das mães não comove nenhum pouco o segurança, pelo contrário só induz ele massagear os próprios mamilos (ato que adquiriu no antigo emprego).

Cartman está sentado com os olhos fechados, enquanto espera pacientemente o seu resgate. Henrietta está em pé com os braços cruzados e batendo o pé. Seu normal seria implicar com a gótica, mas seu estado de espírito não está permitindo isso. Tudo por causa de alguns eventos que aconteceram em sua vida. Eventos envolvendo o sexo oposto.

\- Porcaria. Já faz duas horas que estamos preso nessa porra - disse Henrietta com voz alterada.

\- Na verdade passou uns 30 minutos.

\- Cale a boca, seu gordo.

\- Eu não sou gordo, só tenho ossos grandes - ver a gótica colocando a mão de frente da boca para inibir um riso - Você não tem moral nenhuma pra falar de mim, sua gorda.

\- Eu não sou gorda, sou fofinha.

Cartman coloca a mão na boca pra fazer o mesmo que a gótica fez.

\- Pare de rir.

\- Eu não fiz nada.

\- Mas pensou em fazer.

\- Por que parece nervosa? Pensei que os góticos sabiam inibir emoções.

\- Estou sem meus cigarros.

\- Nunca vou entender porque vocês, góticos, gostam de fumar.

\- Por acaso já colocou um cigarro na boca?

\- Já. Digo que fumar é horrível e ainda mais deu maior rolo quando me pegaram fumando.

Henrietta senta no lado do Cartman que faz abrir os olhos e olhar para gótica.

\- O que foi? - pergunta ela.

\- Nada.

\- Eu fumo por seguir os passos de Edgar Allan Poe que foi o primeiro gótico que já existiu e fez as melhores histórias de terror - pouco a pouco a garota se acalma.

\- Como vocês fumam no colégio sem ser incomodado com a direção, garota que não sei o nome? Até já ficou no meu pé e dos meus amigos mesmo a antiga direção. Quanto mais o atual diretor. Pau no cu, no miserável.

\- Primeiro me chamo Henrietta. Não precisa se apresentar, porque sei como chama.

\- Então qual é meu primeiro nome?

\- É… - a garota não consegue responder.

\- Eric. Pode continuar.

\- Simples. Usei aquela balela de meu corpo e minhas regras.

\- Você é feminista?

\- Nem fudendo, principalmente me comparar com aquela vadia conformista de boina. Só sei usar o politicamente correto quando convém. Afinal essa porcaria de cidade é uma das mais racistas e hipócritas que tem nos E.U.A e mesmo assim querem ser certinho. Só bastou usar esse argumento duas vezes que nenhum conformista da direção incomodou a mim e meus amigos. E por falar nisso, por que não bateu na vadia de boina?

\- O que?

\- Aquela garota que te arrebentou a cara.

\- Não quero falar sobre isso. Não é algo que me orgulhe.

\- Não tem muito que se envergonhar. Acho que é Raven que tem a maior vergonha.

\- Raven?

\- Aquele seu amigo que anda com você que já foi gótico.

\- Ah sim. Sei agora, mas por que ele tem que se envergonhar.

\- Porque era obrigação dele defender a porra da namorada dele mesmo que a mesma é uma vadia.

\- Faz sentido - Cartman suspira - acho que não tenho muita moral de critica-lo, afinal também não foi bom namorado com minha ex.

\- Então terminou o namoro com aquela conformista vegana?

\- Pode dizer que ela terminou comigo - Cartman abaixa o tom de voz e olha para o chão - também eu não a culpo, porque fiz muita merda. A fiz engordar e comer carne. Quase a matei. Chantagiei ela muitas vezes se ela terminar comigo eu iria me matar.

\- Tirando a ultima parte não vejo nada demais - disse a gótica.

\- Heim?

\- Você e sua ex andavam sempre juntos?

\- Sim.

\- Você conseguia ser você mesmo perto dela?

\- Como assim?

\- Tipo xingar a vontade. Falar algo tão ofensivo que seja considerado racista ao ponto de ofender alguém sem nenhuma preocupação?

Cartman fica em silêncio pensa um pouquinho antes de falar:

\- Na verdade não.

\- Você era inseguro por imaginar sua ex chamando atenção de outro menino?

\- Sim - Cartman encolhe os ombros. Parece que a gótica está lendo todo seu interior.

\- Ao mesmo tempo você a odiava, porque ela te inibia fazer o que quer e tentou matá-la. Imagino que até cogitou a terminar com ela e se não fez isso, mas por se senti que ela é a única garota que poderia gostar de você a chantageava para não te deixar.

\- Como você entende tudo isso? Afinal você é gótica - volta com o tom de voz normal e olha para a gótica.

\- É por isso mesmo. Nós, góticos, desprezamos os sentimentos por entendê-los melhor do que ninguém. Toda essa necessidade de amar e ser amado é uma total perda de tempo. Quem se apega nisso merece morrer.

\- Você já namorou alguma vez na vida?

\- Já - respondi seca.

\- E o que aconteceu com o cara.

\- É uma longa história. Sabe quantos góticos somos?

\- Se contar aqueles que só anda com você era uns cinco.

\- Éramos seis e não estou contando seu amigo viadinho.

Cartman lembrou dos boatos que os góticos quando um trai o grupo paga com a própria vida. Como Stan saiu tranquilo do grupo pensava que era boatos, mas pensar bem Stan não traiu, mas saiu do grupo. Parece que o grupo de Henrietta têm atitudes mais radicais em resolver os problemas. Gostaria que Butters, Stan, Kenny e Kyle fossem assim também.

Os dois ficam 20 minutos sem falar até a gótica puxa conversa:

\- Eu não sei o porquê de você insistir em interagir com os conformistas. Você sabe que eles te odeiam e você odeia todo mundo também. Pra que insistir?

\- Poder.

\- Heim?

\- Como você mesma falou é inútil ficar nesse lance de ser amado por todos e amar. Por isso que busco poder. Nada melhor que a satisfação de realizar algo com suas próprias forças e melhor ainda é realizar algo com as forças dos outros. Muitos me odeiam, mas me subestimam minhas palavras e muita gente caem nelas. Até mesmo entidades já caíram na minha manipulação.

\- Eu te odeio por isso.

\- Heim?

\- Graças a você impediu que Cthulhu dominasse o mundo todo.

\- Azar o seu - Cartman rir.

\- Seu puto - disse Henrietta disse esfregando as mãos e assoprando.

O casal fica uns dez minutos sem se falar até o menino perceber que a gótica está se abraçando e tremendo

\- Está com frio?

\- Lógico. Quando não fumo meu cigarro e tomo café começo sentir frio.

Sempre teve curiosidade como a única gótica do grupo é a única de South Park que consegue andar sem uma camisa de manga longa ou um vestido de manga longa. O vestido negro pronto para destacar as curvas femininas de uma mulher ao mesmo tempo dá um ar sombrio. Curvas que a gótica ainda não tem pela pouca idade, mas nada que o tempo não resolva. Também tem a curiosidade, porque o Butters que tem a camisa mais fina, mas esse imagina a resposta: o loiro é masoquista, só pode, pelo menos assim pensa Cartman.

A gótica fica tentando se aquecer até de repente senti sendo puxada pelo Cartman que sentou pouco dela.

\- Ei. O que você tá fazendo?

\- Te aquecendo.

\- Eu não pedi nada.

\- Tá bom, eu vou para meu canto, sua ingrata.

\- Tá bom, pode fica.

Cartman sorrir e finalmente a gótica se rende dá um sorriso sem inibir sua emoção. Um sorriso muito bonito na opinião do rapaz. Incrível como nunca pensou trocar algumas palavras diretamente com Henrietta.

Ao mesmo tempo tão diferente em comportamento, mas ao mesmo tempo tão igual. Isso não só pelo físico acima do peso, mas pelas personalidades difíceis até consideradas más. Alguém que manipula e outra que despreza todo mundo. Ambos naquela mesma situação de cárcere cuja mesma finalidade: comprar o desejado Nintendo Switch.

E a primeira vez que encontra alguém que não lhe ache uma pessoa nojenta só pelo caso do seu físico. Apesar que sua personalidade seja um principal ponto das pessoas que lhe julgam, sente uma hipocrisia muito grande nas pessoas. Pessoas que talvez não chegue perto de suas ações, mas possui um comportamento também difícil são até queridos e muitas vezes até cobiçados. Ou até pessoas que são inteiramente más com sua essências são mais desejadas que seu ser.

O abraço se intensifica fazendo que ambos abracem como se não houvesse amanhã. É fato que os dois sempre tem que mostrar um espírito forte e inabalável pela situação que vivem. Nesse momento de aquecimento também não deixa de ser um contato humano que muito tempo suas respectivas almas de crianças anseiam. Suas respectivas famílias dão carinho, mas existem problemas que os filhos guardam pra si, não porque não confiam na família, mas que a solução do seus sofrimentos se encontra além do alcance familiar.

Até mesmo nessa intensidade ambos não deixam de chorar revelando assim que ainda são tão frágeis como uma criança deve ser. Vítimas de um mundo totalmente hostil cujo amadurecimento está cada vez ficando mais prematuro. Mundo que até mesmo tenta colocar dúvidas do seu próprio corpo. Mundo que coloca fardos de responsabilidades mundiais que ainda não podem ser dadas com pouca idade. Prometem uma total liberdade, mas no fim trazem uma total agressão para juventude. South Park não é o único lugar que uma criança precisa tomar atitudes que não condiz com sua idade. Uma maldição contemporânea pelo simples fato de querer o novo esquecendo das sabedorias dos antigos.

Racista, nazista, preconceituoso, mimado e muitos outros nomes que caracterizam, mas justamente é mais odiado por ser… gordo. Não que não ser amado afete totalmente Eric Cartman, afinal uma filosofia que o menino segue: faça tudo para si mesmo, mesmo que isso lhe torne um vilão ou um herói. Ou que prejudique as pessoas ou ajudes no processo. Mesmo que precise mentir ou fale a mais absoluta verdade. Ou que precise ser mimado ou esforçado. Se alguma coisa que Cartman deseje ele vai está disposto a pagar.

Os góticos podem não ser pessoas fáceis de lidar, mas pelo menos são sinceros em demonstrar o que acha de alguém. Não sabe muito da cultura gótico, mas pelo menos tem que admitir que se o grupo quer algo, ambos agem juntos para realizar esse objetivo.

Claro que o calor humano abaixa a guarda das duas crianças corrompidas pelo meio que vivem, mas possui ainda um resquício de pureza como toda criança tem. O mundo nunca será um ambiente totalmente acolhedor e todos aqueles que tenta mudar isso acaba piorando as coisas e fazendo um rastro de destruição. Também as famílias não tem culpa, afinal eles são criados de acordo a tradição familiar mais a influência social. Aquele abraço para se manter aquecido está sendo uma experiência única para as duas crianças.

Os lábios se aproximam e trocam um beijo simples, sem uso de língua, sem parecer um beijo apaixonado nas mídias audiovisuais, sem nenhum receio carnal. Um selo de duas almas que nunca tiveram oportunidade de conversarem, mas nesse evento do acaso permitiu que um ao ponto visse que ambos têm muito em comum. Um beijo que durou poucos segundos, mas suficiente para selar um elo de cumpricidade daquele casal novo que irá chegar na fase hormonal. Um beijo que deixa vestígios de batom preto nos lábios do menino. Um beijo que dá esperança de uma segunda chance de um relacionamento amoroso. E o melhor de tudo: o(a) primeiro(a) namorado(a) que vai permitir até ser parceiro(a) de videogame.

FIM


End file.
